


On the ice

by Morethancupcake



Series: Sugar and spice [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, First Meetings, Fluff, Ice Skater!Cas, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hockey player!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morethancupcake/pseuds/Morethancupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He's going to kill Sam. And Benny. Hell, who is he kidding, he's going to murder the entire team, and then he'll go die of shame in his hotel room. So maybe his big fat crush on the ice skating guy is a little obvious. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the ice

**Author's Note:**

> day 14 : ice skating
> 
> P.S : I know NOTHING about hockey okay ? Okay.

He's going to kill Sam. And Benny. Hell, who is he kidding, he's going to murder the entire team, and then he'll go die of shame in his hotel room.

So maybe his big fat crush on the ice skating guy is a little obvious. But it's not really his fault. It's common knowledge the hockey team and ice skating team are supposed to hate each other. They have to share the sleeping quarters, and the training quarters. They're supposed to ignore each other in the elevators, and not to leave each other room in the dining hall. 

But then there's Castiel Novak. Always nice and polite. He's the one who insisted on giving them his scheduled time on the ice, and take the ten PM from three A.M shift, because it works well with his timetable between ballet and skating. Castiel doesn't realize they aren't supposed to be friendly. He made room at his table for Sam, and they are friends, now. Friends. Dean would love to throw insults at him when he's skating, like they're supposed to be doing, but he just can't, because Castiel doesn't skate. No, skating is what Dean and the other guys are doing, fighting hard and fast on the ice. Castiel just glides smoothly. He's always in movement, like water and wind. He's not human.  
And Dean knows he's not the only one to feel that way. The boys are besotted. He had seen Victor helping Castiel with his bag, the other day, on their way to the parking lot. Ash was always saving a place for him in the dining room, and even Bobby had accepted Castiel as a surrogate player, telling him to take care of himself and sending him to the team's doctor to check on his legs before the competition. He had seen Benny massaging Castiel's ankle after a fall, and had been ignoring him ever since.

He had been surprised to get a text from Sam about practice being delayed, but didn't think too much of it. He had been too busy nursing his jealousy, and avoiding the boys to care. Most of all he hadn't been thinking about Castiel, and why on Hell he wasn't training tonight. Not that Dean had been thinking about watching him, like he did every night. 

There was no one on the ice, and he started to warm himself up, too lost into the routine to pay attention. After fifteen minutes, he turned his head to see who was now training with him, and choked. Castiel was on the other side, and he had stopped at Dean's reaction. His smile was unsure, and Dean knew it had to be because while the rest of the team was on a first name basis, he hadn't said a word to the man.

"Hello Dean." Castiel was skating to him, and he felt like bolting away and going to meet him halfway at the same time. "I'm really sorry, I didn't realize you booked the place, otherwise I.."

"I didn't." He coughs a little and can see Castiel looking a him with these amazing blue eyes."I guess the guys have tricked me into it." Castiel frowns a little, and suddenly he's not smiling anymore. His eyes are sad.

"I'm really sorry, Dean. I'll be out in a minute, don't worry." It's Dean's turn to frown, because he's dumb, sure, but he's pretty sure he didn't say anything mean or embarassing to get Castiel upset.

"Hey, it's cool. I guess I can go if you can't share the ice, man. You need to train, too, right ?" Castiel is avoiding his eyes, and seems nervous, suddenly. He's never nervous with the others, and Dean thinks it's so fucking unfair.

"I could always go back to the dance studio for tonight. I know how difficult it is for you to be in my presence, Dean and.."

"WHAT ?" His shout reverberate on the ice, and the silence following is wide and heavy. "Dude, What the Hell, I mean.." Castiel's frown is back in force, and he grumbles.

"I noticed you're never talking to me, and you always seems so unhappy to find me on the ice. I'm sorry, Dean, I know things are not ideal but..."

"I think I'm fucking in love with you, dude." Dean isn't sure if he isn't possessed right now, because there's no way he just said that. To Castiel Novak. Who's looking at him as if he's about to pass out in a minute. And maybe he is, he can hear blood rushing in his ears. "I think I've been crushing on you from the moment you helped Sam when he still had his splinter, and now I can't even be in the same room because I just, I just..." Castiel's hands are on his shoulders, and helping him upright, and Dean think he'll murder the guys, because he's making a fool of himself. "I get that you're more into Benny, and..." Fingers are preventing him to talk more, and he's kind of okay with that, because Castiel's fingers are on his lips, and he's laughing, and his words make no sense.

"You're a stupid man, Dean Winchester." Castiel waits until Dean seems a little more steady on his skates before letting go, but staying right in his personnal space. "I think this crush thing is mutual, and no, I'm not arboring any feelings towards Benjamin, as nice as he is." Dean swallows and think he's about to lose his dinner right here.

"You're interested in me ?" Castiel nods, eyes sparkling. "You would like to, like... Go on a date on something ?" 

Castiel nods again. Dean trips himself and falls on the ice.

The boys are all laughing the morning after, seeing the big bruise on Dean's forehead. 

They shout and holler at the huge hickey Castiel is sporting when he joins them for lunch.

**Author's Note:**

> Now you can read it on tumblr ! yay !
> 
> http://iwanttopizzamanyou.tumblr.com/post/109190817839/on-the-ice


End file.
